


Five fingers, one at a time

by Poutini



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: But so tender, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So you know where this is going, Tender Filth, Will write porn for poutine, chapter number equals number of fingers, the very definition of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutini/pseuds/Poutini
Summary: Mind the tags so you know what you're getting yourself into.There is no plot here, folks.  Just some tender smut to distract from the world around us.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 62
Kudos: 211





	1. One

Patrick can’t believe he gets to have  _ this _ . 

David Rose, spread out naked in front of him, legs in a welcoming V, his bottom lip bitten between his teeth after issuing a coy invitation for Patrick to  _ engage his senses _ .  _ Explore. Take his time _ .

He rakes his eyes over David’s body. Long lines, creases of muscle, groomed body hair that looks so soft it makes Patrick’s fingers flex with want. He quickly strips off his t-shirt, leaving only his fitted boxer briefs, and crawls over the foot of the bed between David’s legs. His hands run up from David’s calves to his thighs, and the silken feel makes Patrick groan, and a surge of heat pass over his pelvis. 

Patrick presses his body weight into David, connecting them from hips to chest. He captures David’s lips in a kiss that starts out gentle and appreciative, but quickly turns heated, with tongues tangling, and a tight grip in David’s hair moving him where Patrick wants him, eventually to the side, exposing the tender skin of his neck. The small cluster of freckles amidst the goose-bumped flesh pulls Patrick’s focus, and his lips start at the shell of David’s ear and work their way down to his collarbone, where he sucks a small bruise, satisfied to see colour bloom on David’s flesh, and even more satisfied with the plaintive whimper that escapes David’s mouth as he licks over the purpling skin. 

David has started to writhe beneath him, his hands on Patrick’s ass, keeping the pressure between their increasingly desperate cocks steady. It makes it difficult for Patrick to concentrate, but as good and right as this feels, he’s not going to come in his boxer briefs like some teenager. He’s got plans. A blueprint, if you will, for the evening. 

He sits back on his heels, David’s hands slipping from his ass. With his lips twisted in a smirk, David crosses his arms behind his head, watching Patrick. Watching Patrick watch him. 

Patrick is sure the heat in David’s eyes is only reflecting his own.  _ He wants _ so much. It’s a bit overwhelming. Heady. He almost doesn’t know where to start. _Almost_.

With a sure hand, Patrick reaches out and wraps around David’s straining erection. He strokes it a few times, the way he likes, paying close attention to David’s reaction. He notices every little twitch, every catch of breath, as he moves his hand up and down experimentally. Once he’s got a feel for what’s working, he traces his other hand down and cups David’s balls. Like the rest of David, they’re well-groomed, and Patrick likes the weight in his hand. He’s sure he’ll like the weight on his tongue, too, but not today. He rolls them gently in his palm before his hand traces down, his fingers feather light on David’s perineum. 

Patrick brushes his fingers up and down the sensitive skin, keeping time with his other hand. He dips lower, and lower, and lower, until he feels a finger graze puckered tissue. It makes David’s hips buck, and when he does it again, David lets out a low wanton moan. 

The pad of Patrick’s index finger stops at David’s entrance. Just a bit of pressure. 

“Yesssss,” David hisses, already anticipating Patrick’s considerate check in. He hands Patrick a small bottle of lube, and whines out a breathless, four-syllable “ _ Pleeeeease.” _

David’s cock remains at attention when Patrick lets go. He applies some lube to his palm, and dips his index finger in the small pool. His now-lubed hand returns to David’s erection, a little tighter now that it’s so slick, and his index finger moves immediately to its target. 

Patrick swirls around the rim, eliciting an impatient groan from above, as David pushes down against Patrick’s finger. Patrick  _ tsk tsk _ s David, but gives him what he wants as the tip of his finger breaches the first ring of muscle. He can tell David wants more, and wants it now, as the surrounding tissue immediately relaxes and draws Patrick’s finger in right down to the knuckle. 

It’s tight and hot, and Patrick can’t help but imagine what it would feel like to have David surround him, clenching around his cock. It makes his head swim and lose his rhythm momentarily. 

Patrick resumes stroking David while working one finger in and out, occasionally gently catching on his nerve-ending rich rim. He can tell David is close and he doubles down on his efforts, his enjoyment of David’s pleasure coming out in a chant of  _ David _ ,  _ god, so hot _ interspersed with moans of his own. With a final shout, and a choke, his mouth falling open into an O, David comes over Patrick’s fist, his body shuddering through several aftershocks. 


	2. Two

To the surprise of absolutely no one, David Rose is particular in the bedroom. Adventurous? Yes. Patient? Like a sexual saint. But he has clearly defined boundaries and knows his body well. Something Patrick envies, though David has reassured him he is thoroughly enjoying helping Patrick discover the joys of a healthy sexual relationship. 

Not long after Patrick bottomed for the first time, David suggests to Patrick that he’d like to introduce a toy into their play. He says it while curled up on Patrick’s chest after a long day at the store, so he doesn’t miss when Patrick’s hand stills in his hair, and his whole body becomes tense. 

“Uh, what kind of toy?” Patrick manages to ask, his voice cracking on the last word. He trusts David...it’s just. Rachel had toys. A lot of toys. In fact, it was one of the ways she would fight back during a break up - to reduce Patrick’s role in her life to one replaced by a rechargeable wand. He’d tried a couple of times to bring her favourites into play, but she’d rebuffed him, and it had quite frankly left a sour silicone flavoured taste in his mouth. But David had done nothing to ever make Patrick feel like he was less than _sex on legs_ , and so, _maybe_?

“A plug,” David replies, breaking Patrick’s spiral. 

Patrick’s familiar, in principle. But he’s curious. “O-okay. And what do we _do_ with it?” 

Patrick can feel David smirk from where his cheek lays on Patrick’s chest. “It goes in my ass.”

“Right. Got that. And it feels good?”

David nods. He explains that the narrow base minimizes the stretch, and while the teasing about the rim feels good, he’s never loved feeling like he’s being split apart. At least not for more than a moment, until something fills him. And _that feeling_ feels like a missing puzzle piece has been found, and he’d really love to fuck Patrick, with a plug clenched between his cheeks. 

_Wow_ . _Ok_ . That was _specific_. And _hot._ Patrick thought he was tired. Ready for sleep. But holy hell, nope. He’s got a raging erection now. Fortunately, it seems so does David, who is now making mewling noises and rutting gently against Patrick’s hip. 

Patrick jostles David, encouraging him to slide further up the bed so their lips can meet. 

“Thank you, David,” he says, pulling back breathless. He barely has a second to catch his breath before David is diving back in, kissing him filthily. 

“I have one,” he pants against Patrick’s mouth. “In my bag.”

Patrick’s brain goes momentarily offline. He gives his head a shake. “Yes! Yes. Get it.”

David scurries off the bed, Patrick takes the break to remove his shirt and underwear, and to grab the lube, and a towel. David loses his boxers, and hands the plug to Patrick, who looks a little lost.

“Get me ready, honey,” David says sweetly, flopping on to the bed, ass up. 

Patrick clicks open the lube, and moves up next to David’s hip. David says something but it’s muffled by the bedding. “What’s that?”

“Two. You can start right with two.”

Patrick teases the pads of his index and middle fingers across David’s entrance, making David writhe impatiently. He traces circles around the sensitive rim, catching a little with his finger tips, and then deftly and with no resistance slips both fingers in, right up to the knuckle. He feels David relax around him, as he works to create space for the plug. Soon, David is panting, and ready, and Patrick withdraws his fingers, lubes up the black silicone plug, and slides it in. The flared base comfortably snug between David’s cheeks. He gives it a bit of a tap, and David shudders, and _oh,_ he’ll need to ask about that later. 

David rolls over and sits up, his face flushed, but a pleased smile dancing across his lips. He picks up the lube, and gives it a little shake. “Can I fuck you now?” he asks, shimmying his shoulders. 

Patrick can’t lay back on the towel fast enough. 


	3. Three

Patrick’s thrusting two well-lubed fingers in and out of David, crooking them in just the right angle to make David groan and push back against his hand. 

He wishes he had time to strip down and fuck his fiance senseless, but warm-ups for the last night of Cabaret’s run start in 30 minutes and there simply isn’t time. Fucking David with his fingers, and making him come with his mouth is just going to have to do, for now. 

“More!” David pants.

Patrick slows everything down to a snail’s pace. “More, what?” he asks, knowing full well the frustrated groan this is gonna - 

“Nnnnnnnhnnhhhhggggh!”

_ There it is _ .

“Anything less than three is just a tease, Patrick!” David huffs out, his head flopping back onto the pillow. 

“Okay, David,” Patrick replies with a grin. He withdraws his fingers, adds a third, and drives back in with renewed vigour. 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. This is, once again, a tease, but like, we are going into lockdown shortly and I've indulged in a bit of cider so I can't really write the tender fisting that I'd like tonight so this is all you get...

Even though they’ve been married for four months, and together for nearly three years,  _ this _ might be one of Patrick’s favourite views. David on all fours, braced on one hand, with the other wrapped lightly around himself, lost in the pleasure of Patrick’s touch. 

Patrick’s hand braces on the small of David’s back as he fucks him rhythmically with three fingers. It’s fairly routine prep for when Patrick will shift position, lube himself up, and slide all the way in until their hips are flush against each other. 

But tonight, Patrick slips his pinky finger in with his other three, and David does nothing but buck against them, moaning wantonly. 

Patrick fucks him enthusiastically with four fingers for a few moments before testing the waters - catching his thumb on David’s rim, teasing that he could, he  _ would _ , go further, if David asked.

And because they’d finally settled into a comfortable pattern of feedback, and asking, when Patrick inquires about David’s reaction to four fingers, and the hint of a fifth, David smiles before responding breathlessly “Yes, I want you to fist me, Patrick.”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't figured it out, either by context or tags, you are entering FISTING territory.
> 
> Do NOT ever take any sex advice from a fic. Do your own research!

“So - “

“You won’t hurt me.”

“No!”

“No, I mean, if we do it right, it won’t hurt me.”

“Okay, David.”

Patrick chewed on his bottom lip. “You know I’ll stop if - “

“Of course.”

///

  
  
With a final push, the widest part of Patrick’s hand slips past David’s rim and he slides in to the narrow of his wrist. David gasps, then freezes.

“David?”

David takes a shuddering breath. Patrick feels it  _ from the inside _ and _ holy fuck _ . “Patrick,” he breathes out on the exhale, his tone fond and reverent. “It’s... _ oh god _ ...it’s so  _ much. _ ”

“Too much?”

David doesn't hesitate a moment before shaking his head. “No, no, no. Can you, just - “

Patrick wiggles his fingers. Just tiny movements. The pads of his index and pointer finger graze David’s prostate and it makes David’s breath catch as he lets out a long and low moan. Patrick does it again, this time stimulating as much of the gland as he can, putting a little more pressure and rubbing with his fingers and thumb together, and it rips another moan from David, who is trying so hard to keep still. 

Patrick is  _ mesmerized _ . He can barely look away from where his hand has disappeared into David. His heart swells with love for this amazing man who has trusted him with such an intimate act. 

David’s babbling nonsense by now, obviously just as overwhelmed as Patrick between the sensation of  _ fullness _ and the tender way that Patrick is taking care of him while taking him apart. 

“David, are you ready to come?”

David nods, unable to form words.

“Okay, baby. Touch yourself for me.”

Patrick watches as David steadies himself on one hand, the other reaching down to grasp his desperate and aching cock. For a moment, Patrick wishes he could be the one to bring David to orgasm, but he knows that this delicate of an act requires his utmost care, and though his piano playing skills do generally transfer to coordinated acts in the bedroom, the absolute last thing he wants is to accidentally hurt David. Instead, while David slowly strokes himself, Patrick concentrates on small movements inside David. Pulling his hand back mere millimetres and back in, the thumb and forefinger of his free hand tracing around David’s stretched and hypersensitive rim. 

His fingers dance lightly in the confined space, all heat and pulsing, and it’s a damn good thing David had the foresight to take the edge off for Patrick before they started because  _ jesus _ . 

Patrick can tell David is getting close. The clenching is  _ so much _ . The waves of contractions increase in intensity and then David chokes out a cry as he starts coming over his fist and onto the bed. Patrick stops all movement, but maintains the slightest pressure on David’s prostate, and he’s still coming and coming and David’s voice is getting hoarse and raspy. It’s turning to sobs and gasps of Patrick’s name as his orgasm finally slows. 

“David?”

“Mmmm?”

“I’m gonna pull out now.”

“Mmmhmm.”

Patrick slowly maneuvers his hand out of David, admiring the brief gap it leaves behind before David’s body starts to adapt to its absence. 

David collapses on the towel.

Patrick slides off the bed and presses a kiss to David’s temple before heading to the bathroom to run the tub.  “Thank you, baby.”

At the entrance to the ensuite bathroom, he turns and looks at David, who is watching him with soft, fond, and sated eyes. His mouth turns up in a small smile. 

“Good?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Apparently words are still not a thing.

“Gonna do that again?”

“Mmm _ hmmm _ .” Non-verbal, but still very enthusiastic.

“Good. I love you.”

“ _ Mmmmfmmloveyousomuch _ .”


	6. Five, David POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!

Patrick’s left hand is rubbing soothing circles on David’s lower back as the fingers of his right work him open slowly, so tenderly. David knows Patrick can sense his nerves, his excitement, and between strokes of Patrick’s hand, he presses soft, reassuring kisses to David’s hip. 

“ _ So good _ ,” he murmurs against David’s olive skin. 

David looks back at Patrick, who is still pink and warm from the shower they just shared. Where they lovingly soaped up and massaged each other’s scalp, in no hurry, relishing the intimacy of the moment. Once rinsed of all suds, David had sunk to his knees, taken Patrick in his mouth, and brought him to an orgasm just as the water began to run cool. 

They make eye contact. Patrick’s eyes are soft, reverent, and David hopes Patrick sees the same reflected back at him. 

Patrick pushes a little further into David, and David closes his eyes at the sensation. He can tell Patrick is close to the final push - where his hand widens at the base of his four fingers and thumb duck-billed together like they’d discussed. He had felt the moment Patrick’s thumb slide inside, and the thought of his whole hand being inside made him shiver. 

David feels soft lips at the top of the crease of his ass, and those lips ghost across his skin with quiet words.

“You ready, baby?”

David nods. He hears the  _ snickt _ of the lube cap, followed by the sensation of a cool drizzle on his skin. He feels Patrick take a deep, steadying breath before inching his hand forward. It’s... _ tight _ . David concentrates on regulating his own breathing, keeping his hips steady, making no sudden movements, or jerking in reaction. 

“Inhale,” Patrick says softly.

David takes a deep breath.

“Exhale.”

David lets out the inhalation slowly as the widest part of his hand slips inside. There’s the tiniest moment of pain, not even so much as to make him wince, but when he feels Patrick fully inside him, it makes him gasp. 

“David?”

David takes a shuddering breath. He can feel the clench of his muscles on Patrick’s hand. “Patrick,” he breathes out on the exhale. “It’s... _ oh god _ ...it’s so  _ much. _ ”

“Too much?”

David doesn’t hesitate a moment before shaking his head. “No, no, no. Can you, just - “

Patrick wiggles his fingers. Just tiny movements. The pads of his index and pointer finger graze David’s prostate and it makes David’s breath catch as he lets out a long and low moan.

“More,” he asks, nearly begs, breathlessly. 

Patrick does it again, this time stimulating as much of the gland as he can, putting a little more pressure and rubbing with his fingers and thumb together, and it rips another moan from David.

It’s  _ so much _ . The pressure, and the fullness, and the satisfaction of such an intimate act being shared with  _ the fucking love of his life _ , who is singularly focused on making David feel good. He’s pretty sure he’s trying to say these things but it’s coming out as nonsense. 

“David, are you ready to come?”

David nods, unable to form words.

“Okay, baby. Touch yourself for me.”

David braces one hand on the bed, and reaches between his legs with the other. He wraps his fingers around his aching cock, and gives it a few strokes. His body is torn between chasing the sensation of his own hand, or the overwhelming feel of Patrick inside him. He can feel Patrick make small movements, still moving his fingers ever so slightly, while his the fingers on his free hand trace gently around David’s hyper-sensitive rim. The nerve endings are on fire and it’s all just too much, pulling David’s focus on so many directions as his the tension in his pelvis builds and builds. 

David can feel himself clenching around Patrick’s hand, and the groan behind him tells him that Patrick is affected as he is. In a flash of lucidity, David is so glad he got Patrick off in the shower, because the last thing he’d need is his husband, overcome with lust, and out of control, potentially injuring him in the heat of the moment. 

It doesn’t take long before David is coming over his fist, and he feels Patrick adjust so he’s putting pressure on David’s prostate and it causes fucking  _ fireworks _ behind his eyelids as he comes and comes and comes on the towel below him. 

“David?”

“Mmmm?”

“I’m gonna pull out now.”

“Mmmhmm.”

David feels Patrick maneuver his hand out slowly, his hole clenching at nothing at the loss. He feels Patrick trace his thumb lovingly over the gap left behind. 

David collapses on the towel.

Patrick slides off the bed and presses a kiss to David’s temple before heading to the bathroom to run the tub. 

“Thank you, baby.” And  _ oh _ , how David’s heart swells. 

At the entrance to the ensuite bathroom, he turns and looks at David, who is watching him with soft, fond, and sated eyes. David’s mouth turns up in a small smile. 

“Good?” Patrick asks. 

“Mmmhmmm.” Words are tough. 

“Gonna do that again?”

“Mmm _ hmmm _ .”  _ Abso-fucking-lutely,  _ but David’s brain can’t get that message to his mouth fast enough. 

“Good. I love you.”

“ _ Mmmmfmmloveyousomuch _ ,” he finally manages, as Patrick slips into the bathroom. 


End file.
